Le démon d'Halloween
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Le soir d'Halloween, d'étranges évènements peuvent se passer...


_**Le démon d'Halloween**_

 _Salut tout le monde ^^_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour mon OS d'Halloween, entre autre pour le #DéfiFanbase :3_

 _J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de l'horreur..._

 _Le dessin de l'en tête de l'OS a été réalisé par mes soins ^^_

 _Merci à Hakukai pour la beta lecture :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer :_ _je ne possède pas les personnages, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

Mahyar souriait devant son ordinateur.

Les retours sur le live d'Aventures hier soir étaient excellents, et les membres de la fanbase n'avaient cessé de le complimenter sur Facebook. Tout en relisant leurs messages, il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Le liquide chaud lui ébouillanta la langue et, surpris, le MJ avala de travers.

Ses lèvres bleuirent pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Il était en train de s'étrangler.

Il essayait en vain d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche qui essayait d'avaler goulûment de l'air. Des soubresauts agitaient son corps, qui se tordait sous le manque d'oxygène.

Des taches noires obstruaient sa vision, et l'homme au bouc se sentait perdre pied.

Il s'écroula sans bruit sur son clavier, mort.

Une brume noire sortit de sa bouche dans un sifflement sordide, et flotta jusque devant l'écran d'ordinateur qui affichait toujours la conversation Facebook. La fumée se colla au verre et s'infiltra dans le système dans un craquement sinistre.

Sur d'autres écrans, des messages tels que « vyucug » ou « =ujoçikàp)ù$l », réactions des quelques convulsions post-mortem de la tête du mort sur son clavier, s'affichaient, faisait s'interroger les jeunes filles sur la conversation.

« -Mahyar, ça va ?, écrivit Myfanwi.

-Tu t'es endormi sur ton ordi ?! On t'a déjà dit d'aller dormir !, poursuivit Rubéale.

La brume noire parcourait les pixels de l'écran, formant des mots menaçants.

-Delirantes ... Vos gustabit mox ira mea !

-Quewa ?!, questionna Maddey.

-Mahyar, arrête de parler latin, ça fait flipper !, ordonna Kiell.

Sur l'autre conversation, les filles s'interrogeaient.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Gwen.

-Google traduction traduit ça par « Fou ... vous obtenez juste un avant-goût de ma colère ! » ..., les informa Temtaranne.

-Tu vas sur Google traduction toi Tem ?, se moqua Koschei.

-Hého, mes cours de latin commencent à dater ...

-Je crois qu'on peut comprendre ça comme « Pauvres folles... Vous goûterez bientôt à ma colère ! », intervint la bêta-lectrice officieuse.

-Je croyais que t'aimais pas le latin Haku, se rappela Kimi.

-Pour décoder un message de Mahyar, je suis prête à tout. »

La benjamine de la fanbase, en retournant sur la conversation avec le MJ, vit avec étonnement une fumée noire sortir doucement de son écran, dessinant un visage au bouc fendu d'un immense sourire. Elle cligna des yeux et dispersa la brume d'une main, tout en écrivant sur la conversation de la fanbase.

« -Les filles, mon ordi fume, je vais l'arrêter pour voir si il a un problème. Je reviens tout de suite sur mon téléphone.

-Ok Kimi, pas de souci !

-Fais attention ! »

La jeune fille éteignit son ordinateur, mais une sensation de malaise s'installa. Elle prit rapidement son téléphone et retourna parler à ses amies, la peur au ventre.

« -Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur...

-Allons Kimi, c'est rien... Alors ton ordi ?

-Il ne fume plus mais… »

Le silence brusque de la cadette sur la conversation inquiéta ses amies, qui la harcelèrent de messages.

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait plus répondre.

Sa gorge comprimée par un filet de fumée, l'adolescente eut encore quelques soubresauts avant que son destin funeste soit accompli.

La brume rentra dans le portable encore allumé, tandis que les auteures s'appelaient sur Skype, essayant par tous les moyens de contacter leur amie brusquement disparue.

Koschei alluma sa webcam, le chat sur les genoux. Toutes ses amies arboraient un air inquiet, perturbées par le silence de leur amie. A force de parler, elles en conclurent que des obligations en dehors d'Internet l'avaient accaparée. Des conversations farfelues commencèrent, comme à leur habitude.

La jeune femme vit soudain une brume noire sortir de son ordinateur, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Les filles, j'ai le même problème que Kimi, mon ordi fume un peu, lança-t-elle.

-Bah, c'est sûrement un insecte dans ton ordi, sourit Myfan. Il a cramé dedans, voilà tout.

-Beurk, lança Haku, dégoutée.

-Je sais pas, mais ça m'inquiète, soupira Tem. Deux ordis qui fument dans la même journée, c'est louche.

-Tu psychotes pour rien, la rassura Rubéale.

-Euh... Kosch', tu es sûre que ton chat va bien ?, demanda Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux de l'auteure se baissèrent sur son félidé, qui avait les pupilles dilatées et les narines frémissantes. A coup sûr, elle avait respiré la fumée émanant de l'ordinateur...

-Suzy, ça va ?, demanda la propriétaire du chat »

Le félin la regarda intensément avant de se jeter sur elle, toutes griffes dehors. Son cri de douleur quand les dents de sa boule de poils se planta dans sa gorge horrifia ses amies, qui hurlèrent à leur tour. Se jetant en arrière, Koschei bouscula son ordi, coupant l'image sur Skype

Les sanglots d'agonie de leur amie résonnaient toujours dans les casques des membres de la fanbase quand son chat poussa un miaulement atroce avant de s'effondrer. La fumée noire se colla à l'écran de Koschei, formant un visage grimaçant sur l'écran de toutes.

Elles hurlèrent, terrifiées.

« -Qu... Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?!, demanda Gwen la Sanglante, paniquée.

-Kosch'... Kosch' réponds !, hurla Myfan, inquiète pour son amie.

-Ce visage, c'était quoi ?, questionna Rubéale, qui serrait son propre chat contre elle pour se rassurer.

-Je sais pas, mais ça ressemblait à Mahyar, réfléchit Temtaranne, avant de pousser un cri. Les... Les filles !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Tem ?, risqua Hakukai, même si elle devinait ce qui se passait.

-Mon ordi fume, murmura l'auteure dans le silence le plus total.

-Éteins ton portable et ton ordinateur, cria Maddey au travers de son casque. Vite ! »

Le nom de leur amie s'effaça aussitôt de la conversation, tandis que celle-ci cherchait à couper son portable. L'appareil lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol, tandis que la fumée noire s'enroulait lentement autour de son bras gauche. La brume entra dans sa bouche, et ses yeux devinrent subitement complètement blancs. La jeune fille reprit son ordinateur, le ralluma et marqua seulement quelques mots sur le chat de la conversation Skype. La fumée quitta le corps de sa victime, la laissant tel un pantin désarticulé sur sa chaise de bureau, et rentra dans l'écran avec un rire malsain.

« Vous êtes les prochaines. »

Rubéale tremblait de peur devant le message, mais essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!, demanda-t-elle a ses amies éplorées. Et pourquoi il nous en veut ?

-J'en sais rien Rubé, mais fais quelque chose !, hurla Maddey, qui tremblait de peur derrière son écran.

Le cerveau de Myfanwi tournait à plein régime tandis que la maman de la fanbase essayait de trouver quelque chose.

-Le visage ressemblait à Mahyar, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, et c'est sur notre conversation avec lui qu'on a eu des messages étranges...

-Réfléchis un peu Myfan, tempéra Hakukai, les attaques ont eu lieu les unes après les autres. C'est humainement impossible de se déplacer aussi vite !

-Il se déplace par les écrans Haku, expliqua la psychopathe. Et ce... Ce truc n'est pas humain.

-Mais pourquoi nous ?, intervint soudain Kiell, dont la frayeur était palpable dans sa voix.

-Peut-être pour tous nos délires en rapport avec lui, avança Gwen. Le tutu, tout ça... »

Rubéale ne les entendait déjà plus. Ses amies, par le biais de sa webcam, la voyaient debout au milieu de la pièce, reculant lentement avec des yeux terrifiés.

La fumée qui sortait de son ordinateur s'amalgamait lentement pour former une silhouette humaine au visage familier pour les fans d'Aventures. La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. La créature avança vers elle avec un sourire malsain, tandis qu'elle se heurta à un mur. Tentant le tout pour le tout, et porta un coup au monstre menaçant, qui l'esquiva un mouvement fluide, attrapant par la même occasion la MJ occasionnelle de la fanbase.

Derrière leurs PC, toutes ses amies n'osaient émettre un bruit.

L'homme de fumée ouvrit la fenêtre et propulsa sa victime au-dehors, tandis que celle-ci poussa un hurlement.

Le bruit spongieux de sa chute sur le trottoir quelques étages plus bas fut même audible pour les jeunes filles encore sur Skype.

L'assassin s'approcha de la webcam, adressant un sourire terrifiant à la caméra, et puis plus rien.

Myfan murmura, sous le choc :

« -On... On ferait bien de couper les ordis.

-Pour quoi ?, répliqua Hakukai, amère. Pour qu'il aille s'infiltrer chez nos voisins pour revenir vers nous ?!

-Nous sommes des proies faciles pour lui, se lamenta Maddey. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde a un ordinateur ou un portable, et il s'en sert pour nous traquer. »

Gwen ne disait rien, déprimée. La perte des ses amies et la peur qui lui nouait le ventre l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Elle entendit soudain un sifflement derrière elle.

Elle eu tout juste le temps de noter qu'une étrange fumée noire sortait de son téléphone resté allumé près d'elle avant d'être décapitée sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amies.

Le sang gicla juste sur la caméra, teintant de rouge la vision de la pièce.

Le monstre esquissa une parodie de révérence avant de s'évanouir dans l'air.

Kiell ferma les yeux, dégoûtée : cette fois, l'image n'avait pas été coupée, et la vision du corps sans tête de son amie lui retournait les tripes.

« Les filles, j'ai peur, commença-t-elle. Je... AAAAAAH ! »

Son cri était sa réaction face au nouveau message laissé par le compte de Tem.

« Vous ne pouvez fuir. Vous ne pouvez me stopper. Alors, admirez ! »

Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire ces lignes, son ordinateur se mit à cracher une fumée noire.

« Les filles, hurla-t-elle, il... il est chez moi ! »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles.

Le monstre la faucha, séparant son buste de ses jambes avant de flotter dans un coin de la chambre, admirant l'agonie de son énième victime.

Maddey, horrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, essaya de quitter l'appel. Mais elle avait beau cliquer sur l'icône rouge, pas moyen de partir.

Kiell ayant enfin rendu l'âme, la silhouette brumeuse s'approcha du PC. Trois visages terrifiés et deux caméras sur des cadavres, dont celui encore chaud au-dessus duquel il flottait, s'affichaient encore.

« -Bordel, mais fiche nous la paix !, hurla Maddey, à bout de nerfs.

-Madd', reste calme, murmura Haku, pétrifiée de peur.

-Non ! J'en ai rien à faire moi, continua la jeune femme, désespérée. On va tous mourir, alors autant faire face à son destin ! »

Elle eut à peine prononcé ces mots que la brume apparaissait chez elle, la faisant frissonner. Le silence qui réglait était seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans sa salle de bain.

Elle se sentit soudain tirée en arrière, et eut tout juste le temps d'adresser à ses amies un « Je suis désolée. Adieu, et survivez ! » puis de couper sa caméra Skype. Elle ne voulait pas imposer aux filles la vision de son cadavre, quoique le monstre fasse d'elle.

Haku et Myfan entendirent soudain des bruits d'eau, des supplications et des bruits de coups.

Le monstre était en train de la noyer dans sa baignoire.

Les clapotis cessèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Haku gémit : elles étaient toutes mortes, sauf Myfan et elle. Toutes.

La culpabilité la rongeait, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y faire grand chose.

Elle remarqua Myfan qui tapait sur son clavier depuis quelques minutes, le visage fermé.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle, pour meubler le silence angoissant avant la prochaine attaque du monstre.

-Une lettre pour Fanta et Bob, répondit la créatrice de la fanbase. Histoire de leur dire avant de mourir à quel point je les adorais.

La jeune pyrobarbare appuya sur une énième touche.

-Voilà, envoyé ! »

Elle releva la tête et vit soudain avec horreur le monstre derrière son amie, qui elle était effondrée sur son clavier, un air stupéfié sur le visage.

Myfan comprit qu'elle était la dernière en vie.

Elle relut une dernière fois le mail adressé à ses youtubers préférés, puis ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit l'air de la pièce devenir glacial, et le sifflement que produisait le monstre lorsqu'il s'extrayait de l'écran emplit la pièce.

Face à elle, les quelques webcams encore allumées ne montraient que des cadavres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Le monstre de brume se trouvait derrière elle.

« -Mahyar... Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

La créature fantomatique se pencha à son oreille et susurra d'une voix semblable à celle du MJ décédé :

-Le destin fait bien les choses. »

Myfanwi n'eut que le temps de se dire que comme le MJ, le démon qui avait son apparence ne répondait que par énigmes, avant que celui-ci ne plonge son bras dans son corps pour en extraire le cœur encore palpitant.

La créature, sa mission accomplie, disparut dans l'ordinateur.

Zec soupira. Enfin, après une semaine sans écran, il retrouvait un accès à Internet !

Il se connecta à Facebook, et remarqua avec surprise que presque aucun message n'avait été posté depuis trois jours sur les conversations. Bizarre, connaissant les filles...

Il lut tous les messages, autant sur Facebook que sur Skype, et un malaise l'envahit.

Derrière lui, un amas de brume commençait à se former.

 _Et voilà !_

 _Pfiou, tuer des gens ça prends de la place XD Je me suis bien amusée..._

 _J'espère que mon texte vous a plu, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous protège de la brume,_

 _Tem._


End file.
